


Can't Focus

by orphan_account



Category: Where your eyes linger, 너의 시선이 머무는 곳에 | Where Your Eyes Linger (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no one is making fics of this show so i made one myself, ppl pls make more fics of this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tae Joo just being a brat and flustering his boyfriend who just wants him to do his goddamn work.
Relationships: Han Tae Joo/Kang Gook
Comments: 23
Kudos: 303





	Can't Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I want to read fics of this show but no one was writing them. So this is my attempt. No, I'm not good but I hope you still enjoy this rushed fic.  
> .  
> PSA: anyone, everyone please write more fics of this show, thanks you.

"No" Gook tries to resist. 

"Pleeeeease" Tae Joo begs, flashing his best puppy eyes and reducing the distance between them. 

They're on the couch where Tae Joo was presumably about to start going through documents he had for work. That is until he started giving Gook bedroom eyes and making his stomach all muddled. 

"N..No," Gook says again except this time, he's a bit more distracted at their closing proximity and the mischievous look in Tae Joo's eyes. His voice sticks in his throat and he has to force the word out. 

Tae Joo notices the falter and smiles, the kind of playful smile he does when he knows he'll get his way, and it sends shivers down Gook's spine. Gook hates himself for it, but he's anticipating it, he's anticipating smashing their lips together, anticipating undressing him and anticipating making him moan. He gulps, waiting for Tae Joo to pounce.

Tae Joo doesn't. 

"Fine," he says instead, moving away and going back to the documents "If you say so"

Gook mentally strangles himself. He doesn't know if he's more upset at the fact that he was about to give in or that he's disappointed nothing happened. Swallowing nervously, he adjusts himself trying to regain what is left of his composure. 

Tae Joo spies this at the corner of his eye and grins. Undoing the first button of his shirt, he feigns being warm and continues to study the papers. He makes sure that he's sitting so his boyfriend can get a good look at his exposed chest as he puts on a convincing show of doing his work. 

Gook's eyes immediately lock on and then almost as quickly finds elsewhere to look. The flush slowly spreading from his ears to his neck isn't lost on Tae Joo. 

He ups the ante and rolls his neck as if it's sore, letting out a soft almost inaudible moan. Of course Gook will hear it. It's pretty obvious by the way he's so intently staring at anywhere but Tae Joo. 

Tae Joo goes to undo the next button but a hand stops him. Gook is right next to him on the couch, a slightly irritated look in his eyes. 

"You're doing this on purpose," he says 

Tae Joo looks at him and grins like a toddler who's been caught but finds it funny.

“Doing what on p…”  
He doesn’t get to finish because his boyfriend presses their lips together. Tae Joo giggles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Gook’s neck pulling him closer.


End file.
